Call Me Maybe: A Divas Wish
by MissMovinOn17
Summary: this is a story about how eve wants to make a first impression on her fist day of wrestling and ends meeting a new guy...


**Hey guys this is my first WWE story and it's based on the song call me maybe by carly Rae jepsen, in a way…lol…enjoy and please review at the end thanx…**

Today is my first day of working in the WWE and I can't even begin to describe how nervous I am. The only thing that really does suck is that I have to be a heel for the divas. Anyways that doesn't matter, it's just going to be amazing to be in the middle of the ring and be doing something that I love. Right before I even entered the locker room I was greeted by Kelly Kelly.

"Hey I'm Kelly Kelly; we are going to be fighting each other tonight."

"Oh that's cool I suppose."

"You suppose? Are you kidding me? You are the one that is going to win."

"Really?"

"Yeah Vince usually likes to have newbie divas win and he always chooses who is going to win for the divas because he said our matches don't matter."

"But I want to go out there and win for myself, not just cause some guy says I will."

"I'm not quite following you." Kelly said with a confuse look in her eyes.

"Let's show all these wrestler and Vince what we are really made of."

"Do you mean?"

"Oh yeah fighting with the boys. This will give the crowd something to really cheer for."

"But what if they hurt us?"

"How can they? We are quick on our feet and I've seen you in the ring you are good."

"Thanks."

"No problem, so let's go and get ready."

"Wait how's this going to get past Vince?""Oh I have and idea. Hey Nikki Brie can you come here real fast."

"Yeah sure"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. Wait who are you?"

"Eve Torres, new diva."

"Oh yeah we heard all about you." they said in unison.

"Cool, anyways can you guys distract Vince during …hold on let me think of a number out of random, during the third match."

"Yeah why?"

"Kelly and I are going to fight the boys."

"Awesome can't wait."

"Yeah just keep Vince distracted."

"Don't worry bout that it'll be real easy." They both said laughing.

I walked to the locker room with Kelly and as she walked in I saw her "man" Alberto Del Rio sitting in there. So basically I was kicked out of the room. I decided to go exploring the building. As I turned the corner I ran into a wall or what I thought was a wall.

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into to you." I quickly said backing up.

"It's cool."

"I'm Eve Torres."

"Big show but you can call me show." He said while tripping over his feet to shake my hand and landing into the wall.

"I should get going, but it was real nice meeting you"

"Yeah see you around some time Eve."

I continued walking thinking of what just happened when all of a sudden I tripped over somebody and landed flat on my face.

"Shit that hurt. I cried out in pain for my nose."

"Whoa bro are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Yes you are."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm Zack you may know me as Mr. Woo Woo Woo."

"Eve"

"Nice to meet you."

"You to."

"Umm I should go."

"Are you serious bro?"

"Ahh very clever Eve. I see your stealing my lines now."

"Ha ha ha."

"See ya."

"Later broski." I said to him as he walked away.

So now I figured it was time to head back to the locker room I was pretty sure that Kelly was done talking to Del Rio. I turned around and out from nowhere I hear behind me someone say…

I came to play…

Oh gosh. And that was it I took off running because I've seen that guy on TV. And I don't want to come face to face with him. As I was running I overheard The Miz yell dammit, guess he didn't get his way in this situation. I entered the locker room and was greeted by Kelly.

"You ready?"

"I'm really nervous." I said to her.

"Now you're nervous."

"Yeah."

"It was your idea." She told me all sarcastically.

"I know so let's go."

We heard the music cue for the wrestlers that we were going to surprise and fight.

_I hear voices in my head they council me they understand they talk to me…._

That's one person down one more to go and we are going to wait about five minutes into the match before we interrupt.

_Whoa oh You're the only smoke and mirrors…_

Last person, now Kelly and I wait.

_5 mins. Later_

"Shit shit shit." Kelly was saying while pacing around the room.

"Calm down it'll be okay, now let's go."

"Okay I'm ready."

_Holla holla holla_

We walked down the ramp to the ring. The crowd didn't seem to know how to react to our presence there. We got into the ring and the referee came up to us and told us that it is too dangerous to be in the ring. I told him that we were going to fight Randy and Cody and that Vince let us. Kelly and I were just going to stand in the ring for a bit before we made our pounce.

Kelly and I whispered to each other that she would get Randy and I would get Cody. We walked over to them and the sight of Cody made my knees go weak, he was sight of pure gorgeousness, but I had to focus on what I was really there for.

"What do you divas want?" Randy said while laughing.

"We are going to beat your asses up." Kelly retorted back.

"Oh really?" Randy asked.

"Yup let's get them Eve."

We dove straight in for action; Kelly went all out on Randy beating him up. She was so quick that Randy didn't even have a chance to defend himself. She then pulled her signature move on him which really made him collapse. All I could do was stand there and watch with a shocked looking Cody.

Well it looks like it's just you and me, Eve. Cody said walking towards me.

I took my first swing right at that precious face of his. I was quite surprised at how much he was losing this fight. I was getting at him good when all of a sudden he slapped my cheek so hard I fell to the ground, but I pretended to be unconscious. I heard him come over to me.

"Oh no what did I do? I killed the new diva. I thought I was going to at least be able to talk to her."

I opened my eyes and started laughing then I pulled him down and hit him one last time in the face. I stood up and walked away from what I thought was a successful match. I was able to hear all the cheers from the crowd which made my heard speed up. Right before I went backstage I turned and bowed to the whole audience. Kelly came up to me backstage with all the other divas for having such a crazy awesome idea that will change WWE Diva history. We were all celebrating until I heard someone call out my name.

"Eve?" I turned around and it was Cody who was calling my name.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Yeah sure, but just don't beat me up for your bruised face."

"I won't."

We walked over to where no one ever hardly goes to just hang out.

"Listen Cody I'm really sorry that…"

"It was amazing." He said cutting me off.

"What?"

"Yeah what you and Kelly did out there was real brave of you guys."

"Thanks. Here let me help you with that." I said taking the towel out of his hand. I started wiping his bruises gently. I was still wiping his face until he touched my hand and pulled it down into both of his hands. We looked straight into each other's eyes and I felt that we were having a connection. Hopefully I wouldn't get caught up in the moment.

"You're really beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Can we hang out sometime?"

"Yeah of course anytime."

"Cool so what's your number?"

I grabbed a piece of paper from a table and wrote my number. He smiled at me when I gave him the paper which causes me to blush and turn my head away bashfully.

"Call me maybe Dashing."


End file.
